leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Urgot/Trivia
General ; * Urgot and used to be the only champions classified as before having their roles changes in 2013. ** and are the only two in-game tethered abilities without a minimum leash range. * Urgot used to be the only champion in the game classified as a / . However, his champion classification has since been changed to . ** During the time that was revealed on PBE, he was classified as a / . However, Gnar was released as a / , a champion classification he shared with . * Urgot resembles a number of quadrupeds from various other games. ** (leader of the ) from the video game series. ** the Lord of Sin from . ** "The Spineless Ones" from the , the best-known of them being . They are a fat alien race of rotten appearance who can not move on their own without advanced technology. ** from . * According to Babaganoosh, Urgot was unavailable for the Ionia vs Noxus match due to being damaged and needing considerable time to be repaired. He received a major strength buff in the following patch release. * Urgot's dance references Victory Dance. ** A side by side comparison can be seen here. * During his second champion spotlight for his rework, David 'Phreak' Turley jokingly said that Urgot will be the next Star Guardian, a reference to a long-standing joke in the community. * Urgot is the only champion that can kill the Enemy Target Dummies in the practice tool, By using on them when they has 25% health or lower. ; * * His dance references the Can-Can. ** He shares this dance with and . *His login screen theme is sung in Noxian. The repeated chant is "Stom Ur Got!"Urgot music chant **Noxian is close to German, according to a Rioter. Development * Urgot is voiced by Paul M. Guyet. * His name possibly comes from Latin "I push, press". * Urgot was designed by both Kevin 'Geeves' O'Brien and Siyang 'Issfire'. * Urgot was the first champion revealed in the Journal of Justice (Issue 3: Reclaiming the Lost) before being officially announced (not counting token mention). * Urgot was the first released champion, before , , and recently , after lore-retconning made her a normal girl that was gradually mechanised. Quotes ; *Professor Stanwick Pididly's quote at the end of Urgot's background info is a reference to the " ". * }} is a reference to in which the Bene Gesserit Litany Against Fear begins with "I must not fear; fear is the mindkiller ..." * }} is a pun on the popular saying "If you can't beat them, join them" with Urgot referring to the literal merging of flesh and bone. ; * Taunting : }} is a reference to title "the Hand of Noxus", and cutting off master's ( ) left hand. * }} is a reference to the election slogan "Let's ", by & . * }} might be a reference to . * }} references }}. * }} references }} * }} references "}}}} * }} references from . * }} seems to have a similar meaning to a quote from Bane in the movie The Dark Night Rises: ''"You meerly adopted the dark. I was born in it, molded by it." ; * |Urgot|Battlecast}} is a reference to one of pre-rework quotes: }} Skins ; * The scene depicts him getting a and some metalwork done to his . * In his , Urgot had tubes coming out of his body that lead to his skull. They were not visible on his in-game model, though. ; * His pre-rework used to reference to from the " " franchise. ** In the background, a sign reading "Manatee 1/2 off" is visible. This is a reference to . * He resembles the from . ; * This skin refers the eponymous trope. * After his visual rework, this skin references monsters. ** His splash art references a somewhat common occurrence in Kaiju films where the monster emerges from the sea depths, near a floating boat or ship. *** This splash may be specifically referencing the movie , and the scene in which surfaces in front of a fishing boat, only to get locked in combat with shortly after. ** Crabgot's appearance also references Pacific Rim as his body seems to be embedded with energy (shining through his eyes, within the claws, and other small gaps), something that is prominent with Pacific Rim's Kaiju monsters compared to monsters in other Kaiju films. *** He shares some similarities with the Kaiju known has from . ; * In the , he is stomping on a torn banner of Demacia while is visible in the background, implying that Urgot had slain him. * He may or may not be a reference to Beyond Good and Evil's Alpha Soldiers, as Battlecast Urgot and them are very similar. * May be a reference to Warhammer 40,000 Helbrutes/Dreadnaughts . ** The Pearl chroma of the skin specificially is very similar to the color scheme of the Iron Warriors Chaos Space Marines legion. * In the Art Spotlight, around 2:50, a tab saying Urgot Mech can be seen in the top left. This was likely the development name for Battlecast Urgot. ; * During his he stomps the ground, emerging some runes. He then sucks the energy out of the runes into his hand they dispensary. A small explosion happens on his hand, which is him opening portals into the ground that release evil spirits.KateyKhaos on High Noon Urgot's recall * In his bio he's stated to have been called Jeremiah James. This name is however only canon in this skin universe.KateyKhaos on High Noon Urgot's real name * He was released along with: ** ** Relations * Both Urgot and believe weakness should be purged from Noxus. However while Darius believes the strong are right to rule, Urgot believes in , where only the strong can truly survive. ** When taunting , Urgot implies that Swain was involved in her father's disappearance. * Urgot was caught by and after losing a fight to them during a turmoil he started. ** Vi almost killed Urgot due to the chaos and casualty he caused, including the death of Roe, a girl from Vi's childhood. Category:Champion trivia Category:Urgot